<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late nights at la bonne nuit by cherryliqueur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177332">late nights at la bonne nuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur'>cherryliqueur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Body Shots, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Ice Play, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Riverdale - Season 3, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Veronica's found herself alone with Sweet Pea and Fangs in La Bonne Nuit at the end of the night, and she's certain it won't be the last.</p><p>(previously titled "nights like these")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fangs Fogarty/Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>riverdale bingo: summer 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I completely blame this on (aka: thank and dedicate to) southsidestyle for putting the idea of Sweet Pea/Veronica/Fangs in my head. I knew when I read "Whatever It Takes" that I wanted to write a little something myself with the three of them and it was so much fun ;) You'll probably be seeing this trio from me again, maybe even sooner than later!</p><p>-<br/><a href="https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/626854339352428544/%CB%8F%CB%8B-riverdale-bingo-%CB%8E%CB%8A-surprise-i-may-have-been">Riverdale Bingo: Summer 2020</a><br/>square: threesome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s far from the first time the three of them have hung out at La Bonne Nuit after hours, though Veronica doesn’t really know when it became their thing. She just knows that, whenever Sweet Pea and Fangs are the Serpents working security for the night (which they usually are), she ends up perched on the counter of the bar and buzzed off of the cheap alcohol that Fangs keeps stashed in her office. And she knows the later she stays, the less sleep she’ll end up getting before her alarm goes off in the morning for school - but <em>fuck, </em>does she need these few hours where her buzz is quick to distract her from the ache in her bones, and the only thing she has to focus on is keeping up with whatever ridiculous topic Sweet Pea and Fangs are discussing</p><p>Which isn’t all that hard, since they’re almost always talking about girls and sex.</p><p><em>Groundbreaking</em>.</p><p>“Okay, you be honest with us, Lodge,” Fangs says, nudging at Veronica’s knee. He’s sitting on the barstool next to the one she’s using to prop her feet on and Sweet Pea is behind the bar, hovering near her shoulder as he keeps refilling their shot glasses with the god awful tequila Fangs brought. “Do you like to be watched when you’re being fucked? Because I know some girls get all hot at the thrill of being caught, but then freak the fuck out when someone <em>actually </em>walks in on them.”</p><p>Veronica wrinkles her nose. “That’s not a matter of gender, Fogarty,” she retorts. “That’s a matter of kink.”</p><p>“I didn’t say it was about gender, Pearls, so calm down.”</p><p>Veronica rolls her eyes. Considering she hasn’t worn her pearls for months, she doesn’t know why they latched onto the nickname, but it doesn’t sound like some inside joke at her expense so she just lets it go.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Fangs goes on, picking up the shot glass Sweet Pea slides back over to him and pointing a finger at Veronica, “that I think some people confuse getting hot off of secrets versus an actual audience. Because fucking somewhere people <em>could</em> catch them but actually don’t and it ends up being a dirty little secret is hot, but like a safe kind of hot.”</p><p>She picks up her own glass, considering his words. He does have a point. “I could see that,” she concedes. “But I think that’s more of a control thing. It’s supposed to be a fantasy, right? You can’t control a fantasy when some random walks in who might freak out, too, or, I don’t know. Be gross about it or whatever. Half of the fantasy is knowing the audience.”</p><p>Fangs arches an eyebrow. “Like a sex club?”</p><p>“Or a threesome,” Sweet Pea chimes in, holding his own shot up, and the three of them clink their glasses together before downing their tequila.</p><p>Veronica winces at the alcohol slides down her throat, swaying slightly as she sets the glass down with a little too much force. Fangs snickers as his hand shoots out to grasp her hip to steady her, and, because she’s oh so obviously drunk, she’s instantly annoyed that the two of them are still fine. “<em>Please</em>,” she scoffs, feeling indignant. “Do guys actually like threesomes? Like, more than just them making two straight girls kiss and eat each other out like live porn to get them hard?”</p><p>Sweet Pea chuckles. “<em>Now</em> who’s making it about gender?”</p><p>Veronica waves him off. “No, seriously. I doubt a guy actually wants to share with another guy, you know? There’s way too much ego involved.”</p><p>Fangs’ eyes seem to glitter as he peers at her in amusement. “You do know who you’re talking to, right?”</p><p>She blinks back at him, licking her lips as her eyebrows furrow. It takes too many seconds for his words to click, but when they do, she blinks again, Fangs’ smile widening even more as she struggles to remember through the haze of tequila if Toni ever told her about Sweet Pea and Fangs liking threesomes. Because Veronica sure as hell would’ve remembered knowing this about them, drunk or not.</p><p>“Pearls,” Sweet Pea drawls, stretching out the nickname until Veronica turns to look at him. He flashes his teeth in a smile. “We fucking <em>love</em> threesomes.”</p><p>“You...” Veronica trails off, her eyes swinging back over to Fangs. “You two...?”</p><p>Fangs squeezes her hip, and - <em>oh</em>. Veronica feels her entire body throb with that little bit of pressure, feels her nipples tighten under the silky, shimmering fabric of her cocktail dress. “Yeah. All the damn time, actually,” he says with a little bit of a laugh, and there’s something about the completely casual way he says it that has Veronica’s throat suddenly feeling way too fucking dry. “I’m surprised Toni’s never said anything about it since she’s gotten between us quite a few times and I know girls like to share that shit. Then again, she’s probably trying to keep that on the down low so Cheryl doesn’t try to go all <em>Hunger Games</em> on her.”</p><p>Veronica feels her chest flutter with heat, swirling at the base of her spine. “Oh,” is all she manages.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’ve never had one before?” Sweet Pea asks in a way that says he already knows his answer.</p><p>She’s not looking at him, her eyes still locked on Fangs, but she can practically hear the smirk in Sweet Pea’s voice. She shakes her head, feeling Sweet Pea’s hand reach up to brush her hair aside, and though she probably should’ve expected it, she still sucks in a gasp of surprise when his lips graze her shoulder just over the thin strap of her dress. He runs his knuckles down her arm, sending tingles across her skin as Fangs mimics the gesture in front of her, running his knuckles up the curve of her calf, and then back down, grasping her ankle and pulling her leg aside as he slides onto the barstool in front of her.</p><p>One more tug and her legs are falling open, both of his hands running up her thighs, pushing her dress up by her hips as Sweet Pea’s mouth slides down into the curve of her neck. Her pulse thrums wildly just under his lips, and she can feel the tequila humming hotly in her blood, making her tingle all over. She knows it’s more than the cheap alcohol that’s making her horny, though. It’s the taunt of Sweet Pea’s voice, and the promise glittering in Fangs’ eyes, and the heat radiating off of both of these boys as they crowd her and touch her with a cockiness she didn’t think was possible to portray beyond a smirk.</p><p>They’re eager to <em>share </em>her, and Veronica nearly whimpers at the realization.</p><p>Sweet Pea traces the tip of his nose up her neck, nipping at the line of her jaw. “Let’s prove you wrong, shall we, Pearls?” He reaches up with his other hand, tangles his fingers in her hair and tugs, and she gasps again as her neck arches. “I know you think the two of us have big egos, but unlike the rich bastards you grew up with, who could’ve given half of their shit away and still had too much for themselves, <em>we</em> learned to share on the Southside. We actually happen to be very fucking good at it.”</p><p>“Can’t survive the Southside by being shady and selfish. Not for long, anyway,” Fangs chimes in with a wink as he flips the hem of her dress up, revealing her lace panties. “You learn to share, and you learn to get creative to survive. Like when they shut off the heat because your deadbeat parents use the money on drugs instead of bills for the month, and you need to stay warm.”</p><p>Fangs dips his head, ghosting his tongue over her wetness through her panties as Sweet Pea finishes his best friend’s thought, his breath hot against Veronica’s ear as he murmurs: “And what better way to stay warm than by sharing body heat?”</p><p>Fangs licks her again and again, firmer with every stroke, and Veronica slumps back against Sweet Pea’s chest as his best friend tongues at her through her lingerie. Sweet Pea reaches down, hooking his hands under the bends of her knees and drawing them wider, <em>wider</em>, just as Fangs hooks his fingers under the damp lace and tugs it aside, and Veronica jolts as his tongue lashes out against her slick folds. He folds one arm across her pelvis to pin her down, the other reaching up to grasp at the neckline of her dress, tugging it until the lacy cup of her strapless bra pops out, and then Sweet Pea is dipping his head, his mouth finding her hard nipple through the sheer material and sucking.</p><p>Veronica moans, her body slumping further onto the counter as Sweet Pea shifts to get a better angle, sucking at her harder, making her clit throb under Fangs’ tongue as he circles her hard little bundle, and Veronica shudders between them as their mouths work in perfect tandem. She’d already felt hazy thanks to too many shots of cheap tequila, but now she’s thrumming with pleasure, white-hot arousal swirling inside of her and sparking with every nip and suck of their lips.</p><p>They’re good at this. <em>So</em> good at this.</p><p>If Veronica had any doubts, she would’ve been proven entirely wrong in this moment, because it’s oh so clear that they’ve done this before.</p><p>“How’s she taste, Fogarty?”</p><p>“Fucking delicious,” he groans against Veronica’s dripping cunt, getting in one last lick before he’s pulling back, teeth flashing in a wide grin. “Come taste for yourself.”</p><p>Veronica gasps softly as she feels herself swiftly being shifted onto her back, her ass sliding forward to the edge of the bar as her head very nearly dangles off of the other side, and then Sweet Pea bends over her, obscuring her already blurry vision as his lips close around her, and, <em>oh</em>, <em>oh</em>. Fangs’ hands smooth down the backs of her thighs, keeping her open wide for Sweet Pea as he sucks and sucks at Veronica’s clit. Her head rolls, her gaze landing on the large bulge at the front of his pants only inches away from her face, trying to focus, trying not to drown too quickly under the pleasure coming over her.</p><p>Then Fangs’ hand over, two fingers sinking inside her slick, twitching entrance as Sweet Pea groans long and low against her clit, his tongue laving at it, and Veronica barely lasts a handful of seconds before she’s keening out a moan with her orgasm. Her face is basically pressed against Sweet Pea’s cock through the fabric of his pants, half-stifling her cries as she writhes between them, both of their hands sliding over her legs and her arms and her stomach in what might seem like soothing circles, but only work to make her feel <em>more</em>, come <em>harder</em>.</p><p>Vaguely, Veronica is aware of them working to shimmy her dress further down her stomach, and at first, she thinks they’re trying to get it off. But then a moment later, she feels Sweet Pea lean away, and Veronica blinks her eyes open to as he returns with his shot glass in one hand and a salt shaker in the other. He tips the shaker down, sprinkling salt onto her now-bared stomach, and then he and Fangs are leaning over, licking stripes through the salt on her skin before throwing back their shots, and they both slam their glasses down with a laugh.</p><p>“Fuck, now I’m ready,” Fangs groans, and, with one of Sweet Pea’s hands cupping the back of Veronica’s neck, they maneuver her up and off of the counter.</p><p>Veronica’s knees shake when she finds herself perched on her heels, still quivering from the last tremors of her orgasm, but Fangs pulls her close so she can lean her weight against him. She watches as Sweet Pea braces a hand against the bar and throws himself over it with ease, swiftly landing on his feet behind her and Fangs, and then he’s stepping close, her back pressing against his chest once more. Fangs’ hands find her ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze as she feels Sweet Pea getting his belt undone. “Since you’ve never had a threesome, I’m guessing you’ve never had two cocks in you at once?” he asks.</p><p>Veronica mewls, shaking her head.</p><p>Sweet Pea grasps her hips, drawing her back against him, his long, thick cock pressing against the small of her back through the material of her dress still bunched up over her hips, and now it’s Fangs’ turn to get his pants undone as Sweet Pea asks: “Ever had someone in your ass before?”</p><p>Veronica’s clit throbs. “Not someone,” she breathes out. “But some<em>thing</em>.”</p><p>Sweet Pea licks at the shell of her ear. “Dildo?” She mewls again, nodding, and his chuckle fans hotly against her skin. “That’s fucking hot. We’ll have to get back to that. Maybe get a nice string of pearls for our Pearl’s little hole. What do you think, Fogarty?”</p><p>“I think it’s genius,” Fangs chuckles, shoving his pants down, and, <em>fuck</em>. Veronica nearly swallows. He looks just as deliciously daunting as Sweet Pea feels behind her, and both of her holes - her entire body - clenches at the thought of both of them being inside of her. She should be terrified. Part of her probably is.</p><p>But the bigger part of her craves it despite the discomfort she knows will come with it. Maybe even <em>because </em>of it.</p><p>“We’ll need some toys for these little pearls, too,” Sweet Pea adds, bringing one hand up to pinch at her nipple practically poking through her lace bra as the other slides down to circle her throbbing little clit. Veronica’s knees nearly buckle from under her, but then Fangs is right there, their bodies pressing in on either side of her as he twists at her other nipple.</p><p>Fangs grins down at Veronica as he replies to Sweet Pea. “Stuff her ass and tease her while her pretty pussy and sassy mouth are taking our cocks?”</p><p>“Fucking read my mind,” his best friend chuckles. “Feels like she’s up for it, too, aren’t you, Pearls?”</p><p>He lifts his hand, presses his slick fingers to her lips, and she sucks them into her mouth as Fangs reaches down to lift her leg up. He hooks his arm under the bend of her knee, folding it up into the air, the side of her thigh nearly tucked up against her side, and <em>thank god</em> for her natural flexibility and also for the tequila and the orgasm making her pliable and too aroused to feel any discomfort. </p><p>Then Fangs is pressing at her entrance, sinking in, stretching her out, and Veronica’s lips part in a long moan in the middle of sucking her own wetness off of Sweet Pea’s finger. Her eyelashes flutter, her head falling back against Sweet Pea’s jaw, and Fangs groans out as he pushes in as deep as he can at this angle.</p><p>One of them - she honestly can’t tell which at the moment - hooks one of her arms around Fangs’ neck, the other around Sweet Pea’s, and she digs her nails into their muscled shoulders when Sweet Pea’s tip presses at her from behind. In this position, she’s already fairly open, but Fangs’ other arm locks around her hip to steady her as Sweet Pea squeezes her ass cheek and opens her up for him a little more. Then he’s pressing against her tight hole, pressing <em>inside</em>, and Veronica’s eyes nearly cross as he pushes in, inch by inch.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, god. Oh fuck, fuck.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, she’s already clenching,” Sweet Pea groans, his forehead dropping against the top of her hair as he works himself in, and, in front of her, Fangs chuckles breathily as he murmurs, “I know, and it feels <em>fantastic</em>.” He presses his lips over hers, licking into her mouth when it parts in a gasp as Sweet Pea slides in even deeper, and she’s so full, <em>so fucking full, </em>that it feels a little bit like she can’t breathe. She can feel herself twitching around them, clenching, and for a moment they just stay nestled inside of her, Fangs kissing her deep as Sweet Pea’s sucks and sucks at the column of her neck.</p><p>And then they start to <em>move</em>.</p><p>In and out, finding a rhythm with such ease that it already feels too much, too fast, but pinned between them like this, she has no choice but to take it. Sweet Pea works her ass just a little bit slower, with just a little more care, but not by much, still somehow keeping in time with his best friend’s thrusts. Veronica’s eyelashes flutter, eyes nearly crossing as they work in perfect tandem, neither of them never fully slipping out as the other never fully thrusts in, and she can feel her wetness sliding down the inside of her thighs. They’re long and thick and hard, and she knows she’ll be so fucking sore, but all she feels is the tingles of arousal as they work her between them.</p><p>Sweet Pea’s hand - the one that isn’t still gripping her ass as he bucks into her from behind - slips around to squeeze one of her bouncing tits, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He tugs sharply, making Veronica mewl as the burst of pain shoots right down to her clit, making it throb.</p><p>“You take us so fucking well, Pearls,” Sweet Pea groans, catching her earlobe between his lips and sucking, nipping, he and Fangs thrusting faster. “So tight but I bet it didn’t even hurt to have two cocks at once, didn’t it? You didn’t even flinch when I popped your tight little cherry back here.”</p><p>“The reason those prissy assholes back in New York weren’t into threesomes is because they’re selfish as fuck,” Fangs says, lips sliding along her jaw to her other ear. “But not us. It’s so much easier to fuck you when you’re dripping and needy, when you come nice and hard for us first. You’d fit me like a fucking glove all on your own, but with Sweet Pea keeping your ass nice and full for my cock when I slide back in, you clench so fucking hard, I start to see stars.”</p><p>“You think men don’t know how to share?” Sweet Pea chuckles. “No, <em>real</em> men fucking <em>love</em> to share with someone who can appreciate all the same things they can. Who are just as obsessed this tight little ass and this sweet pussy and these full tits as they are.” He bites down on her neck, sending white-hot tingles straight to her pussy and making her clench around Fangs, and a whimper falls from her lips. “And trust us, Pearls, we’ve always had our eye on you. It was always the plan to get you between us, but now I’m thinking we might just keep you there.”</p><p>“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Fangs adds, his breath hot right against her ear. “You love being spoiled and doted on, and we’ve got two mouths and two cocks that can spend <em>all night</em> doing just that, until you’re begging us to stop. Even then, we’ll keep going. There’re two of us, after all. We can always switch off.”</p><p>Veronica’s roll back at their words, at the tone in their voices. They’re not just taunting her. They’re <em>promising</em>, and she keens out a moan, very nearly screaming as her orgasm hits her again, so much harder than the first. She’s trembling, but she can’t squirm, can’t writhe and ride out the high, can’t do anything other than quiver on the one heel she’s still half-balanced on as Sweet Pea and Fangs continue fucking her, pushing her higher and higher into that dizzying peak as they chase their own orgasms.</p><p>She doesn’t have a sense of <em>anything</em> other than the pleasure crashing over her, so she can’t tell if it’s only seconds or minutes before Sweet Pea is groaning behind her, thrusting hard against her ass as he comes. Veronica mewls, feeling the spurts of his release filling her up, and soon enough, Fangs is thrusting in almost all the way to the hilt, his cock twitching inside of her as he comes, too, and Veronica is full, <em>so fucking full </em>as they both come and come inside of her that she almost forgets to breathe.</p><p>There’s a few, long moments where the three of them are simply panting, swaying on their feet as they slowly come back down. She doesn’t know how either of them are still standing, let alone holding her up between them, with how hard they’d fucked her, and how much <em>harder</em> they came inside of her, but she doesn’t care. She’d be nothing but a puddle of limbs on the floor if they let go.</p><p>“<em>So </em>much better than our fantasies, but trust me, we’re still acting out a few of those,” Sweet Pea breathes out with a laugh, sliding out of her ass, and her tight hole twitches as if in protest, even though Veronica knows she can’t take more. Not right now.</p><p>Fangs pulls out of her pussy, gently lowering her leg back onto the floor and pulling her to his chest so she can lean against him for support - and, as she feels their cum and her own slick oozing out of her, starting to drip down the inside of her thighs, Veronica wonders belatedly where the hell Fangs tossed her panties. Or maybe he’d pocketed them. He seems like the type, and she hardly minds. It’s not like she doesn’t have an entire half of her closet dedicated to her lingerie. Actually, she thinks it’s safe to assume that they’ll appreciate her wardrobe just as much as she does.</p><p>“You fit us perfectly, Pearls,” Fangs tells her, licking his lips, still a little slick from her pussy. “I think we’ll have to make you <em>ours</em>.”</p><p>Sweet Pea comes up behind her, tucking her in between their bodies as he dips down to kiss her temple, an oddly sweet gesture considering what just happened, and the strangeness of it makes her shiver delicately. “Didn’t you feel how she fit with us, Fogarty?” Sweet Pea asks, his warm breath tickling her skin, and Veronica’s eyes flutter closed as a sated smile pulls at her lips. “She’s already ours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When one last heatwave hits Riverdale, Sweet Pea and Fangs find a way to keep Veronica cool. (Or not.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I debated whether making each addition to this series individual parts or just adding chapters, but chapters just felt like it made more sense for this particular case. So, while it will always say it's "completed", just keep in mind that I may continuously add chapters at random as more ideas pop up!</p><p>-<br/><a href="https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/626854339352428544/%CB%8F%CB%8B-riverdale-bingo-%CB%8E%CB%8A-surprise-i-may-have-been">Riverdale Bingo: Summer 2020</a><br/>square: heatwave</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The forecast predicted that they’d get hit with one last wave of summer heat before it starts to cool down, but it’s been a good ten degrees hotter than it was supposed to be, so Veronica doesn’t really think twice about closing La Bonne Nuit until the heatwave passes. It may be a little colder down there than it is in Pop’s, but she doubts anyone would want to pack into the small space when they’ve been flocking to their pools and to Sweetwater River instead. Besides, Pop’s has made more than enough in milkshakes and ice-cream sundaes this past week to make up for whatever La Bonne Nuit would’ve made in mocktails.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, at the end of her shift, Veronica gets the speakeasy to herself. Pop advised her against turning the air conditioning on unless she wants to overheat the unit upstairs, but it’s cool enough in La Bonne Nuit that Veronica doesn’t mind the air being a little stagnate. Plus, she’s already slipped into the tiny black and white polka dot bikini she’s wearing to Cheryl’s pool party tonight, so at least she doesn’t have her Pop’s uniform sticking to her anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She has her summer playlist on as she counts out the tips from today, too distracted to hear when someone unlocks the doors to La Bonne Nuit, and she nearly jumps out of her chair when a whistle cuts through the song, whirling around to find Sweet Pea and Fangs heading down the stairs. She glares at them as she lets out a sharp breath of relief that it isn’t Pops that just walked in on her, but she knows the expression is less effective as her gaze trails down the sweat-slicked expanses of their bare chests. It seems they’ve decided to change for Cheryl’s pool party a little early, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you’ve been holding out on us, Pearls,” Sweet Pea muses, tracing his knuckles up her arm when he reaches her, his gaze lingering on the way the chunky knot at the front of her bikini top draws her breasts together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not the skimpiest bathing suit ever made, but it comes close, and Veronica would be lying if she said she hadn’t picked it out with these two boys in mind. She hasn’t gone more than an hour without remembering how they’d fucked her in this very room last week, and she certainly hasn’t gone a night without getting herself off with her toys to the memory of how their cocks had filled her up tight and fucked her hard, in perfect tandem. None of her orgasms have been quite as satisfying now that she’s had a taste, but the three of them haven’t had a moment alone until now since La Bonne Nuit has been closed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fangs gulps down the last of the iced water he must’ve gotten from upstairs and licks his lips. “Let’s have a look,” he says, and Sweet Pea grasps her arm to spin her around until she’s between them. Fangs’ free hand cups her ass hard, the force of it is nearly a spank, and neither of the boys miss the little mewl that slips from her lips because of it. “Seems like this little bathing suit isn’t the only thing you’ve been hiding from us,” Fangs comments, spanking her ass <em>harder</em>, very clearly on purpose this time, and Veronica moans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like that, baby girl?” Sweet Pea asks, bringing a hand up to pinch her nipple through the fabric of her bikini top, and the burst of pain shoots straight down to her clit. Veronica mewls again, lips parting as he and Fangs step in closer at the same time, until her body is nearly flushed between them. “Does it get you all hot and bothered when we manhandle you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I’m hot and bothered, it’s because it’s a hundred degrees out,” Veronica retorts, trying in vain to ignore the way his thumb is still circling her nipple. “Did you learn how to survive a heatwave on the Southside, too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Sweet Pea drawls out, lips curling into a lazy sort of smirk as his thumb finds the edge of her bikini, tugging the material down until her breast until falls out over the cup. She feels Fangs pull his hand off of her ass, hears the faint sound of clinking, but she only really has a second or two to put it together before she’s gasping at the cold, wet slide of something being pressed against her stiff nipple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An ice cube.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fangs circles the tight little bud slowly, the ice melting quickly from the stagnate warm air of the speakeasy, and Veronica shivers as she feels the cool drops of water sliding down the curve of her breast. The frigid touch of the ice is such a sharp contrast to the heat of her sweat-slicked skin that it almost hurts, but in a blink it’s gone, the ice melting away entirely as it drips down her stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then Sweet Pea ducks his head, closing his mouth around her nipple, and Veronica cries out. He doesn’t even suck or graze his teeth against her, but the heat of his mouth after the ice is almost too much, her stiff bud throbbing harder with each lick and circle of his tongue. He cups her other breast, giving it a squeeze, and Veronica’s moan gets caught in her throat as Fangs presses another ice cube to her other nipple. Veronica exhales shakily, head falling back against Fangs’ shoulder, the contrasting sensations on both of her nipples making her fall back against his chest with a shudder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweet Pea pulls off with a wet pop just seconds before the ice cube melts away against her other nipple, but rather than sucking that one into his mouth, too, his fingers give it a swift, sharp twist, making Veronica yelp in surprise</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, Fogarty, she still looks a little flushed to me,” Sweet Pea says as he holds Veronica’s gaze, and though his words had been meant for Fangs, the taunt in his tone is clearly for her, holding the same kind of promise as it had last time when he’d asked her if she never had a threesome before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica doesn’t know what to do with it, what to <em>think</em>, but she doesn’t have to because then both boys are grabbing her, hauling her onto the closest table with ease, and Sweet Pea gives her a tug until her back hits the wood and her ass is practically hanging off of the edge. He hums almost thoughtfully, hands smoothing up the inside of her thighs until they stop just before the bend of her knees, and then he’s pressing her them apart wide, <em>wider</em>, and Veronica moans as he nearly presses her legs legs flat against. She’s more than flexible enough that her body doesn’t even resist against the stretch of this position, though, even if she wanted to, Sweet Pea’s firm hold on her leaves her little chance to wriggle free as Fangs tugs the knots of her bikini bottom undone and tosses the tiny fabric aside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweet Pea leans down, his tongue sliding against her just as Fangs tips his cup just enough to let a few of the ice cubes fall against her stomach, and Veronica jerks atop the table, lips parting in a moan as the ice slides over her body. A few brush against the sensitive skin just under her ribs, tickling her as they fall onto the table, but the others get caught against her bikini top where Sweet Pea and Fangs have it shoved down just under her bouncing breasts. They’re melting even faster now, but Veronica still shivers against the stark contrast of the cold ice against her skin and Sweet Pea’s hot tongue against her pussy as he licks and licks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finds her clit, laving at it, letting it throb against his tongue for a few seconds before sucking it between his lips, and Veronica arches off of the table as best as she can with Sweet Pea still holding her down. Her face is almost entirely pressing against Fangs’ hard cock through his swim trunks as he starts to lean over her, and there’s only a second of reprieve from Sweet Pea’s mouth when he pulls off of her pussy before Fangs is pressing another ice cube against her twitching folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica keens out a moan, shuddering as the cold ice slides through her, over and over, water sliding through her slick arousal and down between her ass as it melts away, and then there’s another ice cube rubbing circles at her entrance. Veronica mewls, legs straining against Sweet Pea’s hold to clamp shut, but Sweet Pea keeps her in place as Fangs pushes the ice inside of her, making her gasp as she shudders atop the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cold enough yet, Pearls?” Fangs asks, pressing his cock against her parted lips through his shorts as she moans again, and she feels him growing even harder under the thin material.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica blinks up at him through blurry eyes to watch as he scoops another ice cube from his glass, the rest of them already half-melted by now, but still cold enough to make her shiver as he presses one, two, <em>three</em> more into her, and then Sweet Pea’s mouth is back, lapping at her as she whines from the dueling sensations. Her clit is hot and throbbing under Sweet Pea’s tongue, her pussy cold and clenching around aching emptiness as the ice melts away, and the heady musk of Fangs’ crotch pressing against her face has her head growing even hazier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please,” Veronica whimpers, not even realizing that she has her hands on Fangs, clumsily attempting to pull his shorts down, until he catches one of her hands in his with a chuckle and draws it up to the waistband. He helps her shimmy them off of his hips, and then his hard, long cock is popping out, only inches away from her face, and she tips her head up to lick a line along the underside from his tip to his base.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fangs groans out a chuckle, hips angling, bringing his cock closer, and Veronica parts her lips even wider as he slips inside. His body shifts, one of his knees hitching up against the edge of the table so he can start fucking deeper into her mouth with every stroke. He hits the back of her throat at the same time Sweet Pea sucks at her clit once more, and her moan is caught against Fangs’ cock as he starts pressing in even further. Veronica’s eyes nearly cross, the stretch of Fangs in her throat sending delicious sparks straight down to her pussy as it flutters and clenches, and Sweet Pea slips three fingers inside of her with ease, fucking her fast and hard as he laps at her clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica’s orgasm bursts through her within seconds, and, if not for Fangs’ cock fucking her throat, she’s certain everyone in Pop’s would’ve heard her keening moans as the pleasure crashes over her in harsh, unrelenting waves. Her pussy is still vaguely cold from the ice, making it clench that much harder around Sweet Pea’s fingers as the white-hot arousal floods her veins. Fangs’ hips start to stutter as he groans again, louder and longer, no doubt from the vibrations that her stifled moans are sending over his cock, and then he’s pulling himself out right at the moment her lungs start to burn for air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That felt fucking incredible,” Fangs breathes out on a chuckle, dragging his tip across Veronica’s lips as she takes in shuddering breaths.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s about to feel even better,” Sweet Pea says, pushing her across the table just enough for her head to dangle off the other side, her mouth almost exactly at the right level for Fangs’ cock as he gets both of his feet on the ground again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fangs grins down at her, one of his hands coming up to cup the column of her throat as the other guides his tip back to her lips, and then he’s sliding back in with ease at this angle. He hits the back of her throat faster and then <em>pushes</em>, his thumb rubbing at her neck as he slides in further, deeper, and Veronica chokes out a whimper around his thick length as her hands fly up to grip the sides of his thighs. She digs her nails in, not trying to push him off - and she doesn’t think she <em>can</em>, even if she wanted to - but needing something to keep her head from spinning as he slides almost all the way in. He moans out a curse, keeping himself nestled in the tightness of her throat until Veronica’s eyes start to cross as she squirms atop the table, and then he pulls out, his tip hovering just out of reach as she gasps for air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You take us so well, Pearls,” Fangs says, dragging his knuckles up and down the column of her throat in an almost affectionate sort of gesture, and it’s ridiculous that she feels the need to blush even hotter at this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then she feels a brush against her sensitive pussy, her entrance still twitching from her orgasm and her clit still throbbing from the delicious stretch of Fangs’ cock in her mouth, and Veronica mewls out as Sweet Pea’s cock starts to slide through her slickness. Every inch of him slipping through her has Veronica writhing on the table, too sensitive to take it, but she has no choice with one of Sweet Pea’s hands still holding her open and Fangs’ cock slipping back into her throat. She’s whimpering as she takes him in, pulling another groan from Fangs’ own throat at the vibrations it sends over his cock, and then he’s nestled in a little deeper, almost his entire length throbbing inside of her, and <em>god</em>, that sets her off again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chokes out a cry, her body shuddering as her pussy pulses under Sweet Pea’s cock, and, because these boys seem determine to squeeze out every ounce of pleasure from her, Sweet Pea starts rubbing his large tip against her twitching clit as Veronica squirms in another orgasm. She jerks on the table, the pleasure crashing over her harder and faster this time as her chest tightens from the growing lack of air and her pussy spasms from her clit being teased, and all she can do is take it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She feels dizzy and hazy, her orgasm bursting through her so quickly that it almost hurts, and, in her slackened state, Fangs slowly starts to fuck her throat. He never pulls all the way out, just enough for her to gasp for air as his tip pops out from the back of her throat, his hand stroking her cheek and her neck as she writhes, and then he’s pushing back in with a grunt. He does this once, twice, three times, and on the fourth push, Veronica feels Sweet Pea’s tip press into her pussy and start to slide. She whimpers harder around Fangs’ cock with every inch that Sweet Pea pushes in. He doesn’t stretch her pussy out quite as much as Fangs had, but he’s <em>longer</em>, filling her <em>deeper, </em>and Veronica feels her entire body clench at the tightness of having their cocks deep inside of her on both ends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then they start to <em>move</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica’s eyes nearly roll back, almost coming <em>again</em>, or maybe her orgasm simply never stopped, barreling her straight into another one as Sweet Pea starts to thrust against her spasming pussy. He’s fucking her harder and faster than Fangs is fucking her mouth, but they’re still somehow in perfect sync with each other, and his quick, bruising thrusts feel disorienting against Fangs’ softer and slower slides in and out of her throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica doesn’t know how long she comes, how long they fuck her, but it feels like <em>hours</em> until Fangs starts to jerk against her mouth, thrusting against her throat a little harder as he groans above her, and then he’s sliding all the way out, wrapping his hand around himself and pumping his cock as his tip is perched against her gasping lips. His hot cum spurts out, splashing against her mouth and her chin, coating her throat and dripping into her hair, and then he’s pressing it into her mouth for her to swallow as he rides out the rest of his orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Fangs groans out, letting his cock slip from her lips as he smirks down at her. “We’ll have to practice with that, Pearls, because I want you to be able to take every last drop when I come straight down your throat. But I have a feeling that won’t take long for you to learn,” he adds, stroking his knuckles down the apple of her cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica mewls, licking some of his salty cum from her lips as she feels Sweet Pea start to quicken between her legs, thrusting against her even faster, and Fangs leans over Veronica’s body to roll her clit between his fingers, making her nearly shriek. She’s so, so sensitive, tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she squirms atop the table, but soon enough, she feels herself coming yet again with Fangs’ unrelenting circles over her clit. Her pussy clenches down on Sweet Pea, her eyes crossing as her orgasm slams through her, earning groans from both boys as she feels herself starting to squirt, and that seems to be what Sweet Pea needs before he’s bucking into her hard, spurting inside of her with a grunt. He comes and comes, so much so that Veronica’s stomach nearly feels tight as he fills her up, and she whimpers as Fangs finally pulls his fingers away from her aching clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweet Pea is cursing as he pulls out a few moments later, his cum already starting to ooze out of her twitching pussy the second his cock is gone. Veronica whimpers as they scoot her body down the table again, just enough so her head isn’t dangling off of the edge anymore, and she blinks her eyes open to find both of them peering down at her with lazy, sated smirks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll probably need to change into a new bathing suit,” Sweet Pea comments with a breathy chuckle, reaching up to toy with one of her nipples, still exposed by her bikini top being bunched under her breasts. “No way am I going to see you prancing around in this little thing at Cheryl’s and not want to bend you over the side of the hot tub.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, I say she should keep it,” Fangs chimes in. “That way we’re primed and ready to go the second we can drag her into an empty room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweet Pea licks his lips, the hungry gleam in both of their eyes making Veronica shiver in arousal as they peer down at her, already plotting their next chance to fuck her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I always knew you were a fucking genius, Fogarty.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>